One objective of a communications system is providing reliable service with a high degree of quality for transmission of communications such as a telephone call.
Experiencing too many dropped communications is often one of the most common customer complaints received by service providers. Service providers have attempted to address the complaint in various ways, including expansion of their home network coverage, increased cell capacity, and offering refunds for individual dropped calls. Traditional systems may incorporate a signal booster system to reduce problems due to dropped calls and dead zones or other options including wireless units and antennas to aid in strengthening weak signals.